¿Me quieres dulzura?
by Meruko
Summary: El juego consiste en confesarte de la manera más estúpida a la persona que está detrás tuyo, si se ríe será castigado. Además, el sentimiento tiene que ser correspondido. En fin, sólo es un juego, no tiene nada de verdad... pero Alice descubrirá que para ella es la cruel realidad con sólo ver a cierto joven de ojos azules... USxFem!UK y un poquito de SuFin y Spamano


Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, el cielo nublado dejaba aparecer la luz del sol y un nuevo día comenzaba, con el precioso tráfico de siempre... y, como siempre, el maldito profesor de álgebra no llegaba.

Alice Kirkland estaba ahí, sentada en su carpeta, mirando por la ventana y maldiciendo internamente al profesor (nada impuro debe salir de los labios de una señorita dulce, educada y cofcoftsunderecofcof), mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban el momento: algunos se bromeaban, dibujaban en la pizarra a los profesores, por algún motivo los hombres dibujaban más a su tutora, "esas curvas se merecen un espacio en esta miserable pizarra" decían algunos chicos, se reían, otros se dormían y otros se iban a lo oscurito a hacer cosas que esta inocente narradora no sabe... ohonhon~.

Sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que el primer descanso comience y, por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, y varias llamadas de atención por parte de los otros profesores y tutores, la tutora del salón, Elizabeta, apareció y con unas suaves palabras de madre abnegada dijo:

-Escuchen mocosos, no estoy de buen humor, el director Edelstein me regañó por llegar tarde y un estúpido albino chocó mi auto. Así que para mi entretenimiento jugarán algo~ no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie hizo caso a la castaña de ojos verdes, hasta que la tierna tutora, con un enorme sartén (así es, un sartén), golpeó el escritorio... ningún alumno quería una marca así como quedo en el pobre e inocente escritorio... prometieron hacerle un funeral a aquel héroe caído...  
-¡Bien!- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa- el juego se llama "¿me quieres dulzura?". Consiste en confesarse de la manera más estúpida a la persona que está atrás tuyo, la intención es hacerlo reír y si quien recibe la confesión se ríe, será castigado.

-¿Qué clase de castigo?-preguntó una chica que...bueno, no importa  
-Un castigo que los hará felices a todos, y mucho más a mí, ¿otra duda?

"Masoquista" decía Kirkland en su interior. Ella aún no perdía las esperanzas de que el profesor llegara y los obligara a resolver ejercicios del libro, aquel libro que Alice ya había terminado como con los demás libros. Sí, Alice era una gran estudiante, muy educada y tsundere "¿qué más se puede pedir?" pensaba un chico que... no estaba tan lejos como ella creía.

-Si no hay más dudas, ¡comencemos!- la emocionada voz de su querida tutora fue como un despertador a sus oídos, de ellos dos.  
-¡Esta columna primero!- Dijo Elizabeta golpeando la carpeta más cercana a la puerta. El pobre chico se aguantó un grito bien femenino.  
Aquel muchacho se llamaba Tino. Sólo le quedó voltear y ver quien sería la persona a la que le expresaría sus "sentimientos".  
-Eek! -gritó el joven de origen finés al ver que un rubio alto, de ojos azules como el mar pero... esos ojos tenían algo que le daban miedo, sip, sentía un terror horrible al verlos. En fin, este rubio de origen sueco lo estaba viendo...  
-H-hola B-Berwald  
-H'la (hola)  
-O-oye, t-tu s-sabes q-que esto es un j-juego, ¿verdad?  
-Cl'ro qu' l' s' (claro que lo sé)  
-E-entonces no t-te m-molestarás c-conmigo, ¿v-verdad?  
-No  
-B-bien! B-bueno, c-comenzaré-suspiró- B-berwald! Y-yo siento m-muchas cosas hacia ti y, y-yo t-te quiero! Y quería...ugh- Decir esas palabras requerían de mucho esfuerzo- q-quería preguntarte algo.  
-Qu'? (qué?)- dijo el sueco de una manera muy brusca aunque sin intención. Aun así, esa palabra bastó para asustar al finés.  
-Gyaaaa! Lo siento! No me mates, ¡piedad por favor! Piedad!-lloriqueaba el más bajo.  
-Si no terminas el castigo será peor~ - dijo Elizabeta con una cámara de quien sabe dónde lo tenía.  
La cara de la castaña había cambiado, por algún motivo se veía feliz por la escena que grababa... las leyendas cuentan que Elizabeta suele encerrarse en la sala de cómputo, y no salía en toda la tarde...

El pobre finés estaba entre la espada y la pared, Berwald nunca le había hecho algo malo y aun así sentía miedo. Suspiró y continuó -B-berwald, t-te q-quiero, tu ¿m-me quieres d-dulzura?  
-¡Me había olvidado decirlo! -Interrumpió la castaña- la persona que recibe la confesión debe corresponder el sentimiento, así es más divertido ¿verdad?- dijo la tutora mirando al sueco.  
-S'pong' qu' l' 's (supongo que lo es)-dijo el sueco mientras dirigía su mirada al finés. -Eek! -dijo el finés, parece que esa sería su reacción cada vez que el sueco le dirigiera la mirada.  
-T'n', t' qu'er' (Tino, te quiero)-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza el sueco.  
-E-esta b-bien-respondió un confundido y muy sonrojado finés.  
Elizabeta tenía que admitirlo: era feliz. Los demás también eran felices (cuando uno ríe como bestia significa que está feliz, ¿verdad?).

Así continuó el juego, hasta que unos tipos bien malotes (así bien machos que se respetan) rompieron una regla, ¿acaso eran estúpidos?: sí, ¿cuál regla? ¿y quienes la rompieron? pues...  
-Acabemos con esto...- decía un muy enojado italiano- O-oye A-antonio! Te q-quiero ¿m-m quieres bastardo?!  
-Aww Lovi, estás rojo como un tomate~ ¡claro que te quiero! ¡soy tan feliz~! - decía el risueño español mientras abrazaba al italiano.  
-Se rió!- dijo la tutora abalanzándose sobre sus queridos estudiantes mientra los amarraba- castigo~! sí!  
-Y-yo no me reí! ese estúpido se rió- dijo Lovino mientra señalaba (o intentaba señalar) al castaño con el que estaba unido por unas sogas.  
-No formulaste bien la pregunta Lovi~ - dijo el español como si no temiera por su vida, es mas, lucía demasiado feliz para estar en ese tipo de situación.  
Al final, solo se escuchó un grito un grito bien afeminado de Lovino mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta junto con Antonio por la tutora.  
El salón quedó en silencio... "masoquista" volvió a pensar Alice, pero esta vez por el español también.  
Por esa semana no supieron de aquellos tortolitos, solo después de una semana aparecieron: Antonio lucía feliz, más que de costumbre; mientras que Lovi tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, más que de costumbre también. Casi todos disfrutaban las escenas que sus compañeros hacían, cabe destacar a la tutora y a cierto joven de origen japonés que desde hace un buen tiempo había sacado una cámara. Pobre, su felicidad cambió a un sonrojo indescriptible cuando tuvo que confesársele a cierto griego que estaba durmiendo...

Alice luego de un tiempo se desinteresó de lo que pasaba, el salón había quedado casi desierto, todos los chicos estaban en castigo y aquella academia hace mucho tiempo fue conocida por ser sólo de hombres así que no habían tantas chicas (sólo ella y cierta chica misteriosa que cuando abre la boca era o para maldecir o para gritar "¡hermano casémonos!" por suerte su hermano estaba en otro salón). Todo parecía aburrido... hasta que se formuló la siguiente pregunta: ¿a quién se le iba a confesar?, su curiosidad la venció y disimuladamente volteó hacia la ventana y gracias al vidrio pudo ver su reflejo... mierda c: .

Alice lo pudo reconocer por ese mechoncito anti gravedad que tenía aquel chico, aquel chico no era nada más y nada menos que Alfred Jones, con esos ojos azules como el cielo y muy apuesto~... Se golpeó, Alice se golpeó, ¡¿cómo pudo pensar así?! el no es apuesto y aunque pareciera un sueño adolescente en realidad era muy egocéntrico, siempre llamándose un Hero y todo ese drama de que salvará al mundo de los aliens y blablabla.  
"¡Es como un niño!" pensaba Alice. Ella aún no lograba entender el por qué se desesperaba, hace algunos meses atrás entendió lo que sentía por él y en ese mismo instante decidió no tener esperanzas de tener un futuro con él porque eso era imposible ¿verdad?...

-Kirkland! ¿Podrías continuar el juego, por favor?- preguntó Elizabeta, sus "niños" la han hecho muy feliz en esos trece minutos, no había razón para molestarse~.  
-...eh?-respondió Alice saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-Nos faltan dos minutos y no puedo salir de este salón hasta que toque el timbre, sino ya hubiera escapado a revelar las fotos y quemar los videos- lo último lo dijo en un susurro que Alice no logró entender- Además! algo hetero no está nada mal de vez en cuando- Elizabeta se tapó la boca, no pudo creer que se le haya escapado eso.  
La joven de cabellera rubia la vió y pensó "¿hetero?" luego recordó que su compañera Natalia no se había confesado sino que su tutora la omitió del juego para que los hombres que estaban entre ella se confesaran entre sí ¿por qué será?. (Natalia no se molestó, mas bien, pidió permiso para poder practicar aquel juego con su hermano, claro que la pregunta cambiaría a "¡casémonos hermano!" y, fiel al juego original, la respuesta tiene que ser correspondida).

Alice, después de recopilar toda la información que recibió abrió sus ojos verdes como platos, se le iba a confesar a Jones... mierda c:.  
Suspiró y volteó lo más lento posible. Ahí estaba él, esa cabellera dorada y esos ojos que la iluminaban... okay no, Alice no pudo ver sus ojos, el imbécil estaba durmiendo, maldito. En un primer momento se molestó, pero luego aprovechó que Alfred estaba dormido, así no la vería toda rojita y no la escucharía tartamudear como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.  
-J-jones- dijo Alice... No escuchó respuesta-Bien- se dijo a sí misma- Alfred, y-yo creo que t-te quiero, te quiero, mucho, aunque a veces no te soporto y termino enojándome sin alguna razón, todo eso es porque yo, p-porque no se como reaccionar cuando sonríes de esa forma. Me gustas! la manera como hablas, como nunca pierdes las esperanzas, la manera como buscas que los demás siempre tengan una sonrisa... seré sincera, gracias a tí suelo sonreir a menudo aunque sólo lo hago cuando nadie mira, ¿sabes?, espero que en algún momento sea capaz de reír junto a tí... A-así que tú... ¿me q-quieres d-dulzura?...  
No escuchó respuesta... suspiró.  
-RIIIIINNNGGGGG! - el timbre sonó y para cuando Alice volteó, nadie estaba en aquel salón, ni la tutora, recordó haber escuchado algo de "yaoi por un mes, si~!", pero no está segura si lo escuchó bien.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquel joven que dormía, lucía calmado (no es fácil ver a Jones calmado) pero, su respiración no parecía de alguien que dormía. Alice temió lo peor.  
-Alfred- dijo Alice mientras lo zarandeaba un poco- despierta Jones!  
Alfred abrió sus ojos y sus miradas chocaron. No duró mucho, Alfred desvió la mirada y bostezó.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- preguntó un somnoliento Jones  
-Ya tocó el timbre- respondió Kirkland un poco más calmada  
-Entiendo  
-...-Alice, al ver que Alfred se estaba agachando de nuevo para dormir, lo zarandeó un poco- ja! es que no te cansas en dormir?-dijo burlonamente-ya te pareces a Heracles jajaja~  
-...cállate.  
-...-Alice se calló, no porque le haya obedecido, sino por sorpresa, Alfred siempre paraba con una sonrisa, verlo así de serio la asustó un poco.  
-Supongo que quieres estar solo- dijo Alice levantándose de su carpeta. Sólo avanzó dos pasos y no pudo más, algo la detuvo, ALGUIEN la detuvo.  
-E-espera-dijo Alfred.  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Alice mientra volteaba, pero nunca esperó verlo así: Jones, rojo como un tomate mirando hacia un punto inconcluso...-¿Estás enfermo?-preguntó acercando la palma de su mano a la frente del tomate, es decir, Alfred. Aún cuando le gustaba molestarlo, se preocupaba por él (malditos sentimientos que hacen que Alice se vuelva más tsundere).  
-N-no estoy enfermo  
-Luces enfermo  
-...-Alfred, sin pensarlo, agarró la mano de la joven que estaba en su frente y la bajó hasta su mejilla- y-yo quería preguntarte algo-dijo más calmado.

-Está bien, dime- dijo Alice sorprendida y muuuuy sonrojada... "¿cuando le di tanta confianza?" se decía la muchacha, pero... no le desagradaba poder sentir el rostro del otro.  
-Pues...- el joven dirigió la mirada hacia esos ojos verdes y confusos, en cada oportunidad que tenía para verla siempre se perdía en esos ojos-¿e-es verdad?  
-eh? que es verdad?  
-L-lo que dijiste, que..., que tú...  
-Habla claro Jones!  
-¡¿Es cierto que me quieres?!-Alfred no aguantó la tensión y lo escupió todo

Hubo un momento de silencio, Alice no sabía que hacer, no quería mentirle, tal vez ya sea hora de decirlo para que le rompa el corazón de una buena vez.

-Sí...-dijo en un susurro.  
-Alice...-Alfred estaba sorprendido  
-M-me voy!- Alice quitó su mano de la mejilla de Jones y corrió hacia la puerta. Sentía ganas de llorar, "cobarde, soy una cobarde" decía en sus pensamientos.  
-Espera!- Alfred la detuvo de nuevo y se puso entre ella y la puerta.  
-Apártate idiota!- dijo una muy sonrojada Alice apartando la mirada de esos ojos azules que la veían.  
-...no  
Para cuando Alice pudo reaccionar, los brazos de Alfred la habían rodeado completamente.  
-Sabes Alice? es algo gracioso pero yo pensaba confesarte mis sentimientos hoy día, decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso Dios le estaba jugando una mala broma?, en verdad, ¿era correspondida? ¿su amor era real? ¿Alfred la amaba?. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas? ¿por qué todo se sentía tan extraño? ella creía que jamás sería correspondida por lo que se esforzó en ya no pensar en él. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué entonces estaba tan feliz?

-Idiota...¿por qué no lo hiciste antes de que yo lo hiciera?  
-Porque tenía miedo- respondió Alfred  
-Miedo? a qué?  
-A que me miraras con ese rostro tan bello y con esos labios que tanto quiero que tú no me quieres.  
-...-Alice correspondió el abrazo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Alfred- ¿por qué de todos me tuve que enamorar de alguien tan molesto como tú?

Alfred sonrió.  
-Alice, desde el primer momento que te ví me enamoré de tí, se que suena raro, pero es la verdad!, mientras más te conocía más te quería, te volviste una bella luz de mi vida, Alice, tu eres mi vida.  
-No sabía que era tan cursi- dijo un poco divertida Alice.  
-Sólo soy cursi para tí~- respondió Alfred mientras alejaba su rostro de la cabellera de la joven- Así que... Alice Kirkland- Alfred sostuvo el mentón de Alice y lo levantó suavemente acercando sus labios a su rostro-¿me quieres dulzura?  
Alice ya no podía dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, esos ojos azules se lo impedían, su corazón se lo impedía. Solo le quedo decir...  
-Sí, sí te quiero

Y con un beso, terminó el juego~.

Fin~ c:

Piedad! es mi primer fanfic así que sólo pido piedad TT^TT (también pido uno que otro review pero eso es otra historia)  
Si lo leyeron todo gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a este muy largo fanfic, si les gustó muchísimas gracias. Sé que con el tiempo y con sus críticas constructivas mejoraré *w* .

Para los que estén interesados: el juego lo conocí en verano, estaba estudiando en una academia y el profesor de álgebra no llegaba, así que mi tutora llegó y explicó el juego~. En mi caso, el profesor sí llegó así que me salvé -w- . A veces me arrepiento de poner como personaje a Alice y no a Arthur...pero a la próxima será :3

Supongo que eso es todo~. Hasta la próxima \(*w*)/

PD: Por si hay algún fan del AsaKiku: tengo una amiga que también está comenzando con esto de escribir y su pareja favorita es, bueno ya lo saben -w- . Es Annie du Solei~ no estoy segura si se escribe junto o separado ;w;.


End file.
